1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a universal roll stand including a multiple-part stationary roll housing on the drive side and a multiple-part roll housing on the operator side which can be moved away, wherein the housings are connected to each other through hydraulically pretensioned tie rods or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In addition to roll sets with roll axes extending parallel to each other and horizontally, universal roll stands of this type simultaneously contain roll sets with roll axes which extend parallel to each other and vertically. The roll housings are usually cast as a single piece, primarily because the roll sets with the vertical roll axes must be supported and braced by outwardly cantilevering support projections which extend laterally of the vertical roll housings.
In order to be able to simplify the manufacturing process, it has become known from EP 0 703 016A2 to divide the roll housings of the universal roll stand into several individual components which can be easily manufactured and to later screw these individual components together or to hydraulically pretension the individual components by means of tie rods.